Resurrection
by RA Johns
Summary: Travis had a pretty normal life in the Wizarding World; that is, until his best friend's parents convinced themselves they could bring back Voldemort. Now he lives in fear that they are right. If Voldemort does rise again, will he be able to be defeated again, or will he become immortal?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"RAVENCLAW!"

I had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The house that my mom was in. I walked quickly toward the Ravenclaw table, sitting down next to my best friend, Carson. He looked at me and smiled.

"We're both in Ravenclaw!" He said. This is the house we both wanted. His parents were both in Slytherin, and he hated them, so he wanted to disappoint them as much as possible. And he probably succeeded.


	2. To King's Cross

**Chapter 1**

That was four years ago. My first year was tons of fun. Met lots of new people. Made new friends. But my best friend was still Carson. He pretty much lives with us now. His parents have gone crazy. They've convinced themselves that they can resurrect You-Know-Who. Maybe they can. But I highly doubt that.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts," Carson said,"Then I will be free of my parents for a year."

"You already live with us," I said,"You're free of your parents all the time."

"Oh. Right."

Carson had changed a lot over the past four years. You could tell he had been through a lot, just by looking at his face. His dark red hair was messily combed, since he woke up about five minutes before my parents left for King's Cross. Good thing we had packed our stuff last night.

"Hey Travis," Carson said, looking slightly worried,"What if my parents actually _can_ bring back You-Know-Who?"

"They won't," I said confidently,"But if they do, well, we've got no Harry Potter to save us."

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world had died last week. He was 107.

"King's Cross," my dad said,"I'm going to find a parking spot. Maybe."

He got out of the car and waved his wand. We were all ejected from our seats, along with our luggage. Luna, my owl, squaked indignantly. And before you ask, the name has nothing to do with Luna Lovegood. I just really like the moon.

"Sorry Luna," my dad said.

She squaked again.

"Shush," I told her.

She just glared at me.

"Tom, you need to warn us before you do stuff like that," my mom said.

"I might," my dad said with a mischievous smile.

"Boys, don't get any ideas," she said,"Travis's dad is a terrible example."

"I can't promise anything," I said, smiling,"Now we should get in there."

We walked quickly into the station, heading directly at the column in between platforms nine and ten. No gave us a second glance since my dad had put some sort of charm on it. Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart. He definitely succeeded.

"Let's go," Carson said, and he ran straight into the column.

This definitely got some weird looks. But a second later they seemed to forget.

"You first sweetie," my mom said.

I ran into the wall, passing right through. It felt like I was running through a hologram.

"Hey Trav!" my other best friend, Paige, said.

"Hello!" I said.

She was standing with Carson by a door to the train. I said bye to my parents and ran over to them. Paige gave me a quick hug.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"You wrote to me every single week this summer. I think you know how my summer was," I said with a smile.

She laughed,"It was a joke, dummy."

"Let's get on the train lovebirds," Carson said.

Both Paige and I blushed.

"We asked you not to call us that," I said,"And we're just friends."

"I am a teenager," Carson said,"It's my job to make those kinds of remarks to my friends."

I just rolled my eyes at him and pushed past him to get onto the train. Paige followed me.

"Why am I always the last one on?" Carson muttered,"It's always me."

"You are always the one that makes annoying remarks," Paige pointed out,"Which makes us push past you onto things."

"This car has minimal people in it," I said.

"Minimal?" asked Carson,"That means there's somebody in it."

"Well duh," Paige said,"Who is it?"

"Robby," I answered,"Hey Robby. Can we join you in here?"

"Oh hi Travis," Robby said,"Of course you can sit in here."

Robby was a Gryffindor and was their seeker. We had become friends last year during a Christmas party that my parents hosted.

"Well good," I said,"Because if you had said no, I would have jinxed you out of here."

"You Ravenclaws," he said, shaking his head,"Always thinking of the magic."

"It's my job," I said, walking into the cabin and sitting down.

I leaned my head back on the soft seat. I remembered the first time I sat on the Hogwarts Express. Then I only had Carson. But now I more friends. Paige, Robby, and a couple others.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"Pretty good," he said,"My dad put a muggle repelling charm on the field behind our house, so I got to practice my quidditch."

"So you'll beat us in the matches then," Carson said.

"We always do," he said,"Even when my dad went to Hogwarts, Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw. It's not hard. Gryffindor has the jocks, and Ravenclaw has the geeks."

"At least we usually beat Hufflepuff and Slytherin," I said.

"Enough quidditch talk," Paige said,"The train is about to leave!"

And sure enough, I felt the train lurch beneath my feet. I walked over to the window and saw witches and wizards waving, people running along with the train, and people running to jump on the train. Then it was all gone. The only thing we saw were car and people milling around London.

"London is so ugly," Paige said.

"Then good thing Hogwarts is in the middle of nowhere," Carson said.


	3. The Sorting Hat's Song

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat's Song**

As I stared out the window into the countryside, I couldn't help but think what would happen if Carson's parents could actually bring You-Know-Who back from the dead. Right now, all we could do was hope.

"Hogsmeade!" the conductor announced.

"Finally," Carson said, standing up and yawning,"I was getting bored."

"God, you get bored so easily," Paige said,"How could you possibly be bored when you have a trunk full of Grade Four books?"

"Oh, right," Carson said, yawning for the third time,"How could I have possibly forgotten?"

"I have no idea," she responded.

"School hasn't even started yet," he said.

"Oh stop bickering," I said,"And let's get off the train."

And I walked away. They obviously followed; I'm pretty sure you could hear Carson grunting to annoy Paige a mile away.

"You're not a troll," I said,"Stop acting like one."

"I heard the gamekeeper calling for the first years, and saw some people walking towards him, looking slightly nervous. Paige waved at her brother, who was walking over to the gamekeeper. We continued on to the carriages. I gave the thestral a pat before I got in.

I can see the thestrals because when I was five, my brother died right in front of me. That was when I lived in America. After my parents finished at Hogwarts, they moved to America. When my brother died, he was about to go away to Ilvermorny. My parents moved away from America to get away from death. I obviously came with them.

The carriage lurched and we were moving through the gate to Hogwarts. No one else was in the carriage except for the three of us.

"What if my parents are right?" Carson asked, voicing my own worries.

"Right about what?" Paige asked.

"His parents think that they can bring back You-Know-Who." I said.

"Oh gosh," she said,"They definitely are insane."

"Yes they are," Carson said,"But you never answered my question."

"I don't think that they can," she said,"But with the Ministry changing the spells to Latin, they might be able to. Remember, the only registered spells are in the books. People make up spells all the time. Even we do."

A decade ago, the Ministry of Magic change all the spells to Latin. All you had to do was say something in Latin with a wand in your hand and it would probably happen. But they did outlaw some things. Like bringing people back from the dead. Everyone's wand had a tracker on it to know what spells they use. So no one has tried anything stupid. Yet.

"Oh, great," Carson said,"That just makes my life a lot easier."

"Don't worry about it," Paige said,"If they do that they'll just arrest your parents and catch You-Know-Who. Probably kill him."

"Yeah," Carson said,"I guess."

The carriage suddenly stopped. I got up and looked out the window.

"It doesn't usually stop this fast," Paige said.

"Yeah, well we're at the castle. Let's get out," I said.

We jumped out of the carriage and into the dark night.

"I'm starving," Carson said.

"We all are," I said,"but remember, the first years have to get sorted first."

"Oh the pain of waiting," Carson moaned.

"Shut up and walk," Paige said.

"Yes ma'am," Carson said.

Paige just glared at him. I snorted when I saw her face.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

"I know," she replied,"But it's just so much fun to glare at Carson."

"That is a very good point," I laughed.

The Great Hall's ceiling was very cloudy tonight. We took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. I was thinking about that sorting. I wondered how many new Ravenclaws there would be. And then I remembered that older kids had said that before my year had gotten to first year, the Sorting Hat had given a prophecy. A very dark prophecy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Ashford, the headmaster said.

This earned a cheer that was quickly silenced by the gray/black-haired headmaster's hand.

"Before we get to the feast, we have to have the sorting! First years, come on in!" he continued.

The door in the side of the Great Hall flew open and the first years filed in. Professor Beckett, the transfiguration teacher and head of Ravenclaw house handed Ashford the Sorting Hat, which was then placed on a stool. I looked at the first years and wondered how I could ever have been that small.

The Sorting Hat seemed to come to life and said,

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts. What a great school. Filled with wonderful people._

 _Rowena Ravenclaw's house, the wise_

 _Helga Hufflepuff's house, the loyal_

 _Salazar Slytherin's house, the shrewd_

 _And Godric Gryffindor's house, the brave_

 _When something threatens them, will they stand together,_

 _Or will they fall apart under the stress and pressure?_

 _This year, we will most definitely find out._

The crowd started murmuring. All this did was confirm my fear. Voldemort was going to rise again. And Carson's parents would probably do it.


End file.
